Pest of the West (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Pest of the West"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Kurt Dumas Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Directors' |Sean Dempsey Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pest of the West" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, SpongeBuck, Skull #2, Jellyfish, Texas Announcer |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Pecos Patrick, Gary from Gary |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Hopalong Squidward, Skull #1, Photographer, Horse |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #2, Seahorse |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Dead Eye Plankton |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Fish #1, Kid Fish, Martian SpongeBob |- |'Vincent Waller' |Forman, Farmer Fish |- |'Seth MacFarlane' |Stan the Western, Roger the Fish Western, Stewie, Brian, Martian Squidward |- |'Wendy Schall' |Cowgirl Francine, Martian Sandy |- |'Scott Grimes' |Steve the Western, Martian Patrick |- |'Rachael MacFarlane' |Hayley the Cowgirl, Martian Eugene Krabs |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Klaus the Western Cowboy, Martian Plankton |- |'Kurt Dumas' |Tracy the Cowgirl, Martian Mrs. Puff |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Fordham |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Kurt Dumas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Robertryan Cory Todd White |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylist' |Catherine E. Simmonds |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Harris |- |'Sheet Timers' |Tom McLaughlin Robert Oroma Genndy Tartakovsky Jill Jacobs |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pest of the West" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Line Producers' |Shannon Scott Lowry Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Alarin Browns |- |'Production Coordinator' |Cameron Baity |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- |'Set Dresser' |Walt Strom |- |'2nd Set Dresser' |Michael Triant |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Chrisitian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors' |Rick Hinson Thomas J. Maydeck, M.P.S.E. |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Sound Editor' |Rick Hinson |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Thomas J. Maydeck, CAS |- |'Foley Team' |Dan Cubert Sanna Cannrebla |- |'Recording Facility' |Warner Bros. Sound Audio Circus |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Dead Eye"' |Written by Walt Dohrn, Paul Tibbitt Dan Povenmire |- |Composed by Eban Schletter |- |Performed by Seth MacFarlane Wendy Schall, Scott Grimes Rachael MacFarlane Dee Bradley Baker |- |'"Idiot Friends"' |Written by Dan Povenmire Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Seth MacFarlane, Wendy Schall, Rachael MacFarlane |- |'Music Composed by' |Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Salami Studios Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Bardel Entertainment, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Corbis Warner Brothers Stock Footage Library Fish Films Footage World |- |'Special Footage Provided by' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'"American Dad" and "Family Guy" Courtesy of' |Twentieth Century Fox |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Warner Brothers Margie Cohn Claudia Spinelli Mark Taylor |- |'Executives in Charge for Warner Bros. Animation' |Margaret M. Dean Christopher Keenan |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits